1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system that transmits power to motor vehicle accessories from an engine and a starter-alternator, and uses the starter-alternator to crank the engine before it restarts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sources of automobile accessory power can include an engine, battery, or other prime mover source of energy. High-powered batteries in hybrid and all-electrical vehicles are shifting the balance of technologies further in the direction of electrically-powered accessories.
An engine has one or more devices for converting energy it produces into a usable form, electricity connection through an alternator, hydraulic connections from a pump or engine system. Modern vehicles run most accessories on electrical power. Electrical and hybrid vehicles may use a larger proportion of energy for accessories, due to reduced inefficiencies in the drive train, especially the elimination of engine idling.
Some automobile accessories are connected directly to the engine through gearing or belts. These usually require large amounts of power. The air conditioning compressor has been a familiar example.
A need exists in the industry for an automobile accessory drive that is efficient in transmitting power to the accessories and able provide an engaged starter system for an engine restart system.